malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindly
Captain Kindly originally led the 2nd Company in the Ashok Regiment.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He was renowned for his harsh manner with his troops and known as the "meanest officer in the entire Malazan military".House of Chains, Chapter 9 Although known for being strict, events showed him on several occasions to be acting thus for the benefit of those in his care, for example ordering a kit inspection to take soldiers mind off horrors witnessed.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.92 His caution was legendary and deemed extreme even for a soldier.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.148 He was described as a man with very little hair left, though he had a passion for his collection of combs.The Bonehunters, Chapter 16 Pores served as his Lieutenant.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.136 The two men were often at odds, with Kindly expressing his irritation at Pores with threats to promote him. In House of Chains Kindly was the commander of the garrison in Silver Lake when Karsa Orlong, Bairoth Gild, and Delum Thord attacked the town. After Karsa attempted to escape, Kindly was annoyed to discover the Teblor had been recaptured by Sergeant Cord and his men who had all been previously placed under house arrest by Kindly for drunkeness. Kindly decided to forgive their lack of discipline.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.136-137 As a response to rumours of rebellion on Seven Cities, Kindly's regiment was recalled back from Genabackis. He and his men escorted prisoners Karsa and Torvald Nom as far as the port of Tanys where they took a different ship across the Malyn Sea.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.138-140/148 He and his command were then presumably posted in Ehrlitan when the Whirlwind rebellion began.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.207 Several hundred Malazans, including the Ashok Regiment, fled from Ehrlitan, G'danisban, and Pan'potsun to hole up in the cliff-side fortress of B'ridys.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.345/347-348 There Kindly and Pores fell down a well and were presumed drowned.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.360 They actually managed to escape the creature at the bottom of the well only to later be captured and imprisoned in Raraku by Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.738House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833 He and Pores were freed by ghosts of the Bridgeburners on the eve of the confrontation between Sha'ik and Adjunct Tavore. They were then found by Fist Tene Baralta and his men and brought to the Malazan camp.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833-834 In The Bonehunters ] After the Battle of Raraku, Keneb was promoted to Fist and Kindly temporarily replaced him as captain of the 8th Legion's 9th Company in the Malaz 14th Army. Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. About the time the 14th Army arrived at Y'Ghatan, Kindly was replaced by Faradan Sort.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.244 Kindly attempted to take the measure of his replacement, but Captain Sort concluded he and Pores were "two idiots."The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.276 During the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, he was trapped inside the city by Leoman's olive-oil firestorm along with Fists Keneb and Tene Baralta.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.304 Kindly escaped with no injury but tracked Pores to the hospital tent where he was recovering from burns to chastise him for loafing.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.350 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God ] After the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk, he was promoted to Fist.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.92 As Fist, he refused Berrach's request to join the Bonehunters, trying to shame him back to the Khundryl Burned Tears instead. History Kindly had served with one of the Malazan armies during the campaigns in Nathilog. Rythe Bude, who later became a Fist under Dujek, served under him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15 Trivia Kindly had an unsavory reputation with rumors about his (in)famous temper rampant among the Malazans. It was said that he had once dangled a Malazan-allied Falah'd over the edge of the Falah'd's own palace's tower balcony because the colours of his attire were mismatched.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, US HC p.481 Notes and references de:Gütig pl:Milutek Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Fists Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters Category:Captains